The Black Phoenix
by pinkbubbles124
Summary: I'm Alana Peverell come with me as i try to survive life at Hogwarts with the infamous Marauders, Treacherous Slitherins, and a complicated family life. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** All Publicly recognizable characters,settings, ect. are the property of J.K. Rowling. All original Characters and plat are the property of the Author of this story. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners,creators,or producers of any previously copyrighted copyright infringement is author does not receive nor intend to receive any monetary profit.**

Once upon a time there lived a group of pranksters. First there was James Potter "the charismatic Leader," Then coming a close second was Sirius Black "the mischievous Ladies man", and coming a reluctant third there was Remus Lupin "the Mysterious think-tank", Then Bringing up the back was Peter Pettigrew "the quiet outsider" not quite fitting in with the rest but included nontheless. These Four boys were well known for their pranks, their stories known to many. From their Humorous beginnings, to their tragic end. But what most don't know is there was a fifth member to this band of miscreants. A girl by the name of Alana Peverell.

Alana Peverell was a blonde haired Blue eyed beauty with a Fiery Temper, A cunning Nature,and a distinct loyalty complex how or why she got involved with the band of Pranksters known as the **Marauders **is anyone's guess, But once in she was in it for the long haul. Loyal even years after the group fell apart (dispite what others may tell you).

Though this story begins with "once upon a time" that doesn't mean it ends in "happily ever after". This is the story untold, of a girl who survived not one but Two wars. This is a story of A girls transformation from girl to woman, A story of Friendship, Love,heartbreak,pain,death,forgiveness,loss,and recovery. This is the story of **The Black Phoenix**.

**Authors note: okay so, this is going to be my first Attempt at HP fanfiction on this sit. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors that will undoubtedly occur (as i'm slightly dyslexic) . updates should be pretty fast since i have the outline written out allready, just a warning this is going to be a very long story with at least 17 sequels. every story section with be one year long starting at the Marauder era and ending about one or two years after the book series ends. This story will vaguely fallow the original plot later on but i didn't want to make it seem like you were re-reading the book in AU form (that's boring and damn predictable). some characters that die in the book will either stay alive or be brought back towards the end of This series. Anyways please remember to fallow/favorite this story and review. i will read and get back to ALL reviewers(yes even negative ones) and i will put your opinions and thoughts into account as i go along. ~** _Pinkbubbles_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters,settings, ect. are the property of . All original characters and plots are the property of the Author of this story. The Author of this story is in no way associated with the owners,creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. Copyright infringement is not does not receive nor intend to receive any monetary compensation or profit.**

**Warning: this chapter contains mentions of child abuse. may cause**** Triggers.**

"the world has changed.I feel it in the water.I feel it in the earth.I smell it in the that once was is lost. for none now live who remember it " -galadriel

Pain,thats what i awake to in the morning. As I have for the past five years since my biological father died and my mother got re-married to the Human equivalent of a mountain troll who insists i call him first things were fine, he presented himself as the perfect husband and father figure. surprising my mum and i with expensive gifts at random, taking me to Diagonally buying whatever i wished and teaching me small bits of wandless magic (which i rapidly excelled at , much to his surprise).But then things started to gradually change about a year into things. once he started to see the icy indifference my Mother treated me with had nothing to do with the death of her previous Husband.

At first it wasn't physical only emotional. starting with mildly criticizing the way i looked, how i dressed, how i behaved, my magical progressing to harsh words in passing for absolutely no reason at all. It was hard, But nothing i didn't eventually learn to didn't turn physical until after my eighth birthday When I Accidentally spilled tea on his robes and He slapped my across the face. Since then it's only gotten worse. It went from a slap in the face to full on beatings in a five month span . At first i was stunned I had never been hit before, not even a spanking when i misbehaved. But after it kept happening again and again and my mother not doing a thing to stop it i just figured that this was normal Discipline, and that i deserved every beating i got. It's still puzzling why it came about so suddenly , I don't know why his behavior changed and i honestly don't care at this point.

On this particular morning I woke up feeling happy for the first time in ages, Able to put a faint smile on my face despite the grueling pain i was in. Because today was the day I got to leave this house of pain and misery for a place of I get to go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry and as a bonus I don't have to see my "Family" for a whole nine months.

**Authors Note: see told you updates would be fairly quick. Just to warn you their will be lots of mentions and flashbacks of child abuse. i do not intend to glorify it in any way but it is essential to this Story and the main character. This story will be a bit slow moving at first (i'm still trying to get my writers groove back after so many years) but it will pick up soon i promise! don't forget to follow/favorite/review feedback is always welcome :) -**_ pinkbubbles_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters,settings ect. are the property of J.K Rolling all original characters and plots are the property of the author of this author is in no way connected with the owners,creators,or producers of any previously copyrighted material.**

September 1st, 1971

"within the core of each of us is the child we once child constitutes the foundation of what we have become, who we were, and what we will be" - Neuroscientist Dr.

I half ran to the train, My long blonde hair trailing behind me, electric blue eyes dazed in panic.I had to reach the Train before '_Father'_ could try and stop me. I had done something really bold and incredibly stupid (though it wasn't entirely my doing).

_'Father'_ and I had just Apparated to platform 9 3/4 Mother not being with us because she didn't want to "waste her time on unimportant drivel". '_father'_ was warning me to behave and not embarrass the family with my "unconventional and distasteful views" , or he was trying to anyways. I wasn't listening to him to busy staring in awe at the red and black Hogwarts express. He realized i wasn't listening to him and dragged me to a less populated area to "teach me a lesson in manners" before i left.

casting 'silencio' he proceeded to punch me in the not fully healed from my last 'lesson' two hits in, my already bruised ribs cracked under the force of his fist. And as i felt my ribs break so did something else in me. My magic crackled around me like electricity canceling his silencing spell and throwing him backwards into the brick wall, temporarily stunning him.

Not one to waste an opportunity , I ran for it. I quickly snatched my trunk from where we first apparated and raced for the train before he could regain his equilibrium and come after me. Luck seemed to be on my side today as i boarded the train.


End file.
